goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David and Cory Smith Misbehave on the Way to Moana
''David and Cory Smith Misbehave on the Way to Moana ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Transcript * (March 13, 2018) * Diesel: Hey, Eric. They’re showing a good movie at the local matinee today. * Eric: A movie? Cool! What is it about? * Kate: It’s called Moana. It’s about a princess from an island in the Pacific Ocean who embarks on an epic quest to save her family from an evil being. * Eric: Awesome! I'm totally gonna see that movie! * (David and Cory aren't happy when they see the trailer for Moana) * Cory: Are you kidding us? We're not gonna waste our time watching a movie about a prissy little princess. * David: Yeah, why should we? We have better things to do than go to a stupid movie. * Diesel: Well, too bad. We're going because your brother and his girlfriend want to see it. * Kate: That’s right. Moana isn't one of those princesses in fancy gowns who wait for their Prince Charming. She’s a brave and strong girl who shows perseverance, curiosity, and courage. She’s a perfect role model for almost any person. Now let's go. * (Diesel picks up Kayla) * Kayla's Dad: Have fun at the movies, Kayla! * Kayla: I will. See you later, Dad! * (20 minutes later) * David: Guys, we don’t want to go. We’d rather stay home and play Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. * Cory: I agree with David. I'd rather play my favorite video games than go to a movie. * Diesel: Boys, cut it out right now. We’re going to the movies and that's final. * Cory: Can we stop at Arby's to get some food? * Kate: No. We're not going to Arby's because you boys had breakfast a few hours ago, but you can get something to eat when we get to the movies. * David: But we’re so hungry! * Diesel: Okay, fine. But make it quick. * (After they get food at Arby’s, it starts to rain very heavily) * Kayla: Oh, great. It’s raining. * Eric: I sure hope we get to the movies on time. * (After the rain stops and David and Cory make several excuses, they finally arrive at the movies) * Kayla: Finally! * Eric: I hope we made it. * Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see today? * Kate: We would like six tickets for Moana, please. * Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, but you've missed the 12:30 showing. It’s 2:30, and it ended at 2:00. But don’t worry. You can try again, later. * David: Yes! We missed the movie! * Cory: Now we can go home and play our favorite video games! * Kayla: Oh no! I can’t believe we missed the movie. * Eric: Hey, it's not really your fault we were late for the movie, Kayla. * Kayla (disappointed): I know. Your brothers are to blame. I’m so mad at them for making us late for the movie. * Eric: I bet we all are, Kayla. * Diesel: DAVID AND CORY SMITH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US LAYE FOR THE MOVIE?! THAT’S IT! YOU'RE BOTH IN TROUBLE! WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU'LL BOTH GO TO BED NOW! AND ALSO YOU WILL BE WATCH THE LION KING WITH SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS! * (At home) * Kate: Go To your rooms and go to bed now. No More Marvel VS. Capcom 3 for both of you. * David: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * (David and Cory run up to their beds) * (Meanwhile, Kayla is sad and angry that David and Cory made her late for the movie) * Kayla: Man, I really wanted to see that movie. I can’t believe your stupid brothers made us miss it. * Eric: Neither can I, Kayla. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West